


Roses...

by Jaijaiwriter



Series: Dreams and Perfection (Broppy) [2]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Roses, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: ~“…I got you this rose and I need to know, Will you let it die or let it grow?...”~ (After ‘Dreams of teal’) Broppy.





	Roses...

~“…I got you this rose and I need to know, Will you let it die or let it grow?...”~

Pink rose means love, gratitude and/or appreciation. It was either friendship or couple romance. Many trolls wanted to court the Queen and their intentions were unknown and limitless. It can be just wanting to rule and the power or he really love her.

Poppy signed as she heard a knock. She opened the door and saw another male with flowers. Red roses. She forced herself to smile and accepted it. “Thank you.”

~“Let it die or let it grow…”~

The puzzle was complete. Her dream troll, She found him. As expected, He was perfect as illustrated in her dreams.

_Branch…_

She could never believe it was him. Despite all the other trolls wanting to date her, Her decision is final already.

Branch is gonna be their future king, Her king but everybody doesn’t know that except her. 

Loyal, responsible, brave (Not like the coward Creek) and caring. Can she add ‘Perfect’? He was going to be perfect as a king.

Her face lit up more brightly when he gave her a rose. 

So, What’s the matter?

Pink rose. He gave her a pink rose. Confusion. She didn’t know if it was friendship or something more…

She hoped it was something more.

She smiled warmly as she gazed at the pink rose amd stroked its petals. She was acting like a lovestruck girl but also trying to hide it.

Relationships are like roses. You can let it die or let it grow. Poppy knows that.

What she knows about pink roses is that it can turn to a colour if she let it grow. Patience was always standing its place in relationships. You can take it as a trial that would end up as good and beautiful results or just plain misery.

It wasn’t the end of the world for Poppy. Her pink rose can turn colour if she takes care of it. No short-cuts because it may look okay for her at first but she didn’t know it was actually dying inside.

Just patience and in the perfect time. Her _pink_ rose can turn **_Red._**

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh another oneshot with just a few dialogues.


End file.
